


Responsibility

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Christmas is coming and there is no money for gifts.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

** Title: Responsibility  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 550 **

** Summary:  ** Christmas is coming and there is no money for gifts.

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**  

** prompt from [](http://livviedoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**livviedoo**](http://livviedoo.livejournal.com/) : Arthur/Gwen in a 'GIft of the Magi' storyline **

** Responsibility ~angst~ Arthur/Gwen ~G~ **

It had been a hard year all around. Arthur had changed jobs and Gwen had lost hers …again. Money was stretched so tight it was screaming in pain. 

The worst part was that Christmas was coming up fast. Arthur and Gwen had already agreed that there would be no gifts this year. It just wasn’t in the budget.  

Gwen sat and looked at the weary fake tree and sighed. It was so empty underneath. It just wasn’t fair. She had to do something.

That was when she remembered the neighbor that had wanted to buy her vintage vinyl record collection. It was worth selling if she could give Arthur something.

Arthur had been complaining about his computer monitor. That would be a perfect gift for him if she could get enough from selling her records. She picked up the phone and made the deal. The neighbor came and picked them up. He handed her the amount they had agreed to in cash. Gwen took the cash and went to buy the monitor. 

Arthur had a similar idea already **.** He came home the day before while Gwen was out looking for a new job and picked up his computer. He had a friend that had offered him cash for it. His friend was going to gut it and rebuild it. 

Arthur was thinking a new stereo turntable would be a great gift. Gwen could enjoy her records again. Her last turntable had worn out and couldn’t be repaired. He took the money and went to the electronics store. 

The problem with their ideas was that they went to the same store. Arthur walked up the aisle with the turntable and nearly ran into Gwen as she was looking a computer monitors. 

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked.

“I was going to get you a new monitor. Arthur, I sold my records today to get you a gift.” Gwen confessed as she looked at the turntable he was holding. 

“I sold my computer yesterday when you were at your interview.” Arthur admitted. “What should we do now?”

“We put the money in the bank and pay the bills. That is what we should do at least.” Gwen suggested.

Arthur took out his cash and she took out hers. They stood there and counted it. 

“It’s enough for another month’s rent.” Gwen said.

“Then it’s settled. We use it pay next month’s rent.” Arthur thought for a moment. “We made sacrifices for this. It seems a waste to just pay rent with it.” 

Gwen sighed. “Arthur, we have no choice. It was a silly thing we both did and now we have to be responsible.” Gwen put the money back into her purse.

“We pay the rent and then what?” he asked.

“We have faith that it will get better soon.” Gwen said.

“I didn’t think it would be like this when I asked you to marry me.” Arthur took her hand in his and looked at the ring on her finger. 

“I know but we will come out all right. It’s just going to take a while. Let’s go home.” Gwen gave his arm a squeeze as they headed home. 

The day after Christmas, Gwen gets a call to start work the following Monday. The timing could not have been better. 


End file.
